the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybot (Star Frontiers)
Cybertnetic Robots (aka Cybots) possess both mechanical and organic parts. First created on some of the Original Colonies settled by Humanity on the frontier after laws regulating the robotics industry where passed- the Cybot resembles it's precursor- the Cyberoid in a few ways. Cyberoids where 'manufactured Cyborgs' being part Human Clone and Part Android; Cyberoids specifically where mechanical frames with an organic brain with living tissue grown around that frame. On those Human colonies with Cyberoids each experienced a revolt and each defeated the Cyberoids and passed laws to prevent another rebellion. When the United Planetary Federation was formed it adopted elements of these planetary laws into the federal legal system. Cybots are the closest any robotics expert can get to a Cyberoid without breaking federal law. While anthropomorphic in build (resembling one of the UPF's member species) it can not look identical to one in away where in it would be mistaken for a citizen as Cyberoid infiltrators attempted to do during the rebellions. Additionally the 'brain' can not be organic despite the benefits of such- or if you want to tread in technicalities the bulk of the brain can not be organic or bio-organic as the unit must be hardwired with a function it is to serve and programmed rather then educated in the completion of tasks. Levels Cybots are at least a Level 4 robot; that is semi-independent. Programmed for a specific line of work but flexible in how it fulfills it's task. One Service Cybot if asked "How do I get to the spaceport?" might give verbal instructions while another would procure a map and mark the route. Level 5 Cybots are capable of independent action with a degree of self awareness and may command other robots. For example, a level 5 Cybot tasked with security might stop chasing a criminal because the criminal left a victim tied up in a burning structure. It may then organize a rescue effort of other nearby robots. Level 6 Cybots are the 'edge' of the law- walking the border of what is forbidden. They are self programming with hard coded 'goals' (their function) they may accomplish in what ever way they deem fit. For example, a Level 6 Cybot tasked with managing a manufacturing plant may alter the process in which product is manufactured in order to compensate a change in economic conditions. They will never abandon their mission, as their mission gives them purpose which they are hardwired to fulfill in order to receive a sense of accomplishment which generates the sensation of joy. It's nearly impossible for them to understand a life without purpose and those that do comprehend see it as a life not worth living. The Cyberoid was what would be called Level 7 if they where permitted; they have no goals programmed into them, yet are self learning, and flexible. Cyberoids where 'schooled' much as Human children where- rather then programmed- expected to learn what ever task the person who ordered their creation desired them to do. The Cyberoid by all standards was a free thinking life form held in slavery by it's creators, Humanity. Who it was physically superior to due to it's enhancements. This superiority, combined with them having no coded function, and their bondage- lead them to rebel against their inferior, dominating, masters. To avoid such situation (slavery) and another uprising the Cybot is as close as anyone will get to a Cyberoid. In some cases the Cybot is externally a robot but internally organic- save of course the brain of the unit which must always be mechanical to coincide with federal law. Programs Level 6 Cybots are the only type of robot capable of having bio-electric circuits (counts as a single level program for game purposes). Bio-electric circuits are based on the technology ancient CIs where built upon. The circuits use biochemical exchanges to relay information along a circuit board allowing the Cybot to learn skills and abilities over time. It's also what allows a Cybot to have a limited intelligence and artificial personality built upon a matrix designed into the circuit. Legal technicalities permit these circuits in the UPF but some free worlds and even member worlds still ban the technology. The technicality here is that their is no organ matter, only chemicals acting like those which relay information in the Human brain (a form of RNA). Cybots with Bio-electric circuits have a Personality, Leadership, Intuition, and Logic (25/20/25/75) score like organic characters and may learn character skills to augment themselves in fulfilling their mission. Cybots without bio-electric circuits, yet capable of self-programming can only use programs for that purpose. In addition to this unique option Cybots have access to all the programs available to other robots. Why Cybots? While UPF laws diminish the extent upon which Cybernetic Robots can be explored some appeal remains in having a more life like service. Cybots have other uses as surrogate mothers and organ storage units (for those awaiting transplants). Since the UPF recognizes the personhood of clones the use of Cybots for these purposes has become appealing. The use of a Cybot for organ farming doesn't harm the unit nor does removing the organs threaten the unit's life as they are excess. Notice * While United Planetary Federation law doesn't recognize them as 'living machines' level 6 Cybots still refer to themselves as alive but do not attempt to obtain sentient rights as they are comfortable having been built with a function to serve in society as opposed to their precursors who where not. While both are built to serve Cybots have direction in regards to that service. Category:Star Frontiers